


Stranger Things Minis 2020

by Klayr_de_Gall



Series: Klayr fills some Prompts [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy picks up the pieces, Future Fic, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, Steve and Nancy break up, Tumblr Prompt, mention of drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klayr_de_Gall/pseuds/Klayr_de_Gall
Summary: Harringrove Tumblr Prompt Fill Collection1. Dreams and Nightmares2. A Night at Tina'sNote: The Ficlet's are all Stand-Alones. If not, it's mentioned in the notes
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Klayr fills some Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585240
Comments: 17
Kudos: 45





	1. Dreams and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon asked for **132 and 57 - ‘I haven’t slept in four days...’ and ‘is that my shirt?’** from that [Tumblr Promtp List](https://klayr-de-gall.tumblr.com/post/189885279166).
> 
> It got a bit angsty but there will be fluff in the end, I swear!
> 
> Loosely inspired [by this artwork](https://zayacv.tumblr.com/post/189869303780/its-past-midnight-perfect-time-for-nightmares) from the insanely talented Zayacv.
> 
> Warnings: Nightmares

Darkness. All Consuming. Cold.

His thundering breaths comes in shorter and shorter gasps, he legs burn.

The walls around him seem to emit an ill, blue light that can’t evict the darkness, makes it feel more dangerous instead. Haunting. Terrifying. 

Disfigured monsters chasing him through moldy, rotting tunnels, blood and spit spewing from their mouths. And he runs and runs but his feet barely cover any distance and he tries to scream but no noise travels past his lips.

He stumbles and nearly falls, staggers, get caught in a pair of strong arms, against a strong chest. The eyes he loves so much, usually ocean blue and warm like a summer breeze, are filled with the same nauseating blue light as the tunnels, seem to run as deep and endless. Empty.

A sticky hand brushes through his hair, coated it with mud and blood. The smell forces him to gag. Then strong fingers wind around his neck. The touch feels like a caress. Until it doesn’t, until the grip starts to hurt, starts to crush and he grabs for a cold, pale arm, trashes and fights and -

\- wakes up with a gasp.

Steve pulls air into his lungs like he is breaching the surface of the ocean after a dive gone too deep, lungs burning and vision filling with dancing black spots, hands shaking uncontrollably. A beat of cold sweat rolls down between his shoulder blades, the feeling distracting him from the still lingering images in his mind. His damp hair sticking to his neck itches grossly.

Still feeling a little disoriented and a lot like crying, Steve looks around. He is alone in the bedroom, the blanket on the other side of the bed untouched, while hes is a tangled mess. Before any feeling of panic can rise up, Steve's eyes land on the stripe of warm, golden light falling through the crack of the slightly open door to the rest of the flat. If he concentrates hard enough he can hear soft rustling, the turning of a page.

Getting out of bad is a chore because his legs still feel like he had made the run through these tunnels - as he did ten years ago - but finally, Steve is upright. He grabs the unused blanket and throws it around himself like a cape before wandering into the living room.

Billy is seated on the couch, the old reading lamp putting a halo around his messed up curls. He hunches over a book, pages and pages of writing spread out over their old coffee table with the one shorter leg, lips absentmindedly nibbling at his pencil. At the wrong end of his pencil, specifically. His lips are graphite stained.

Transfixed by the image, Steve can just stand here, in the middle of their little flat in downtown Los Angeles, in the space they made their own since the moved in three years ago. It sometimes still feels like a dream to Steve, but the pale, harsh scars winding up Billy's arms to disappear under his tank top are always a reminder of what they have been through together.

“Nightmares again?” Billy has finally noticed him, looking up from his assignment. “You look worse than me, Bambi. And **I haven’t slept in four days**.”

Steve couldn’t stop the little tired sigh from escaping his lips.

“I just sleep better with you there…”

Billy scoots closer to the armrest, makes some space so Steve can lie down beside him, head coming to rest on the blonds thigh. Their little thrift shop couch with the gray cushions is barely long enough to lie down comfortably when alone, so situated like this, Steve has to curl his legs, huddling up under his blanket. The hand Billy isn’t using for writing starts to comb through his still sweat-damp hair, untangling some knots. Steve presses his nose against Billy's muscular abdomen, closes his eyes. Two days more and his boyfriend would be done with his final semester assignment. Picking English lit apparently meant that you had to do a shitload of reading and writing. Surprise.

“ **Is that my shirt?** ”

A warm hand finds its way into Steve’s cozy blanket cocoon, tracking the frayed seam of a ripped off sleeve. The fabric is soft, nearly tradebare, the shirt older than their relationship and one of Billy's favorites.

“Hmm. Smells like you. I like it,” Steve mumbles, burrowing deeper into it.

“You’re so gross, Harrington.”

Trying not to smile, Steve nips at the skin of his stomach, to playfull to be a real bite. The zipper of Billy’s open hoodie tickle his chin. The blue hoodie that belongs to Steve, that is part of his LAPD gym clots. The hoodie that has been worn but not washed for over a week now and has to _stink_ of Steve.

“Look who's talking.”

The eyeroll is clearly audible in Billy’s voice.

“Go to sleep, Princess.”

So Steve does.


	2. One Night at Tina's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, Billy had just given into Tommy's begging to go to this party - apparently the hip spot to be, an absolute shindig! - because there had been the promise of free alcohol and desperate and horny High School teens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The very sweet [lissieisspacey](https://lissieisspacey.tumblr.com/) requested _34 & 78: “I don’t deserve to be loved.” & “Hold me and never let me go.”_ so my brain did come up with this! I'm kind of obsessed with how different the Halloween Party Scene in S2 could have gone. Couldn't resist adding my version!
> 
>  **Warning:**  
>  \- mention of drug use  
> \- mention of bad parenting
> 
> This work is unbetaed. Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Prompt from this [Tumblr List](https://klayr-de-gall.tumblr.com/post/189885279166)

Honestly, Billy had just given into Tommy's begging to go to this party - apparently the hip spot to be, an absolute shindig! - because there had been the promise of free alcohol and desperate and horny High School teens. All he had to do was throw on an absolute low effort costume and get in his Camaro, drive over to Tina’s, bet his eyelashes to be let in and be greeted with a red plastic cup with questionable content.

Maybe he could get his dick wet tonight, could get some desperate small-town- chick on her knees for him. If he could manage to find one of the more boyish ones it would be easier to pretend. To imagine that he was still back in Cali. Where things had been easy and he could find himself a cute boy to kiss any other day. But out here, one step away from the wilderness, Billy had already given up on finding someone interesting - someone interested - before he had even arrived.

And the crowd - if he could even call this pathetic gathering anything besides a lame-ass party - wasn’t nearly big enough to get lost in anyway, to be some anonymous face between faces. Billy is the new guy, an exotic bird in the middle of all these Indiana wallflowers, of course, people are staring at him like he is a rare exhibit in a good damn zoo! 

He gets through a few hours, drinks, smokes, brakes the former Kings Keg-Stand-Record - _Like what? That’s supposed to be hard? _\- and still, no one has even briefly caught Billy's eye. The only remotely interesting thing had been the run-in with Steve Harrington, former King of Hawkins High and currently trailing behind his girlfriend on a short leash. So the fun had only been brief because Billy had been dismissed like he was nothing. And now he wasn’t just bored, he was also pissed as hell.__

____

____

“Billy! Hey!” Suddenly Hill appears at his side, totally smashed. He swings a sweaty arm around Billy’s shoulders. “I got weed!”

Timmy dangles the joint in front of his nose, not fast enough to pull back when Billy snatches it away before untangling from the drunk boy, dropping him like a sack of potatoes.

“This sucks. Don’t follow me.”

Some slurred jelling and protesting follows him through the room, but no one is dumb enough to block Billy’s path.

On his way to find some privacy, just to get away from prying eyes, to smoke the joint in peace, Billy found himself wandering upstairs.

The first door he tries is looked.

The second one leads him right into a bedroom where some third-base-bullshit is happening. He contemplates to stay and watch, seeing as how neither of the lovebirds has noticed him, but the girl sounds too much like someone is gutting a pic, and the boy just has no ass. Uninteresting.

The third door nearly breaks his nose. Or more like the girl that is dashing from the room behind it, determined and fucking drunk, nearly running Billy over even while he probably has 80 pounds of muscles on her. A bit bewildered, Billy looks after her retreating back. At first, he had thought she might be bleeding, but the dribble of whatever red substance she leaves behind on the carpet is too pale and thin to be blood. Maybe punch then.

He picks up on a noise from inside the room, some shuffling. Curiosity gets the better of him and Billy has a little peek. And if that’s not the former King! Finally some fine distraction. Tommy had introduced him to Harrington earlier that night if an intense staring session counted as an introduction at all before the King had dismissed him. So Billy is determined to continue on that interaction. He hadn’t been done staring at Steve. Harington definitely _is_ pretty.

“Look at that. King Steve. Rubbing one out in the bathroom or what?”

Steve looks up, his dark brown eyes sad and big. Harrington looks like someone has kicked his puppy, or more like he is the kicked puppy himself. 

“Not in the mood, Hargrove.”

He curls away from Billy, turns his back to him like he is no threat at all. Billy feels the anger rise in his chest, has to grind his teeth against it but can’t hold it in completely, let’s some of it spill out bitter and mean.

“What’s with the long face? Did your princess finally ditch you?”

Billy expects any kind of reaction, but getting a faceful of sad, angry brunette hadn’t been one of them. Steve is practically glowing while he shoves Billy backward, his back and head hitting the doorframe hard enough to see stars for a moment. Harrington looks beautiful in his fury, all pissed and shaking with it.

“Fuck. Off!”

A feral grin spreads over Billy's lips. His skin starts itching for a fight, he can feel it.

“That’s all you got, Stevie? Your tantrums might work with your parents but not with me.”

The shift in tone happens immediately. Steve's eyes glass over and he draws his eyebrows together, not in anger but in hurt. The expression hits Billy harder as every fist would have.

“My parents... they were right... Nancy just... **I don’t deserve to be loved**...”

“What the shit, Harrington?”

Turning away again, Steve rubs a hand over his face, taking a deep, shuddering breath, all flight leaving his body.

“Just leave, Hargrove.”

Stunned by the sudden change in the mood, Billy can only gab at the brown haired teen, feeling a bit dumb before his brain finally catches up.

And the thing is, Steve might have told him to leave, but his eyes say something completely different. **_‘Hold me and never let me go’_**. Okay Maybe Billy is taking some liberties here, but why the hell would he leave a heartbroken, pretty boy alone? Instead, he takes a step forward, ignores how Harrington flinches, and throws his arm around his shoulder in some mimicking of a one-armed hug. Steve goes stiff, then tries to throw him off with a confused grunt. He struggles so much that Billy has to use his other arm too, to hold him against his body.

Breathing hard, Harrington finally subsides after a bit of wrestling, probably realizing that he doesn’t stand a chance against Billy's way more muscular body. So the King just _flops_ against him. He goes all soft and pliant, standing a bit slumped, his nose resting against Billy's beer-slick collarbone, breath tickling. Billy really has to take a big breath to keep the blood in his body from traveling south. 

“What now?” Steve’s voice sounds muffled against his skin. He is still not trying to get rid of Billy’s embrace, seems to have decided that he likes it and even press a bit closer.

“How about getting high?”

Needing his arms free but too afraid the Bambi he had just caught would try to escape, Billy grabs Harrington’s thighs and lifts him up onto the counter beside them. He steps between Steve’s legs while producing the joint and his zippo from one of the pockets of his leather jacket. Seemingly registering for the first time how close they are, Steves pretty brown eyes widen in shock.

“Hey, what? My girl just left, you can’t-”

“Chill out, Princess. Or are you suggesting?”

A blush creeps up Steve's neck, colors his cheeks in a delicate, dark red, while he scoffs and looks away. Billy wants to bite that blush.

He brings the joint to his lips and takes the first drag, stays between that long legs.

Hawkins just got way more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://klayr-de-gall.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Some Love would be appriiated!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://klayr-de-gall.tumblr.com/)


End file.
